Playing the Game
='Your Turn'= On your turn you have the following actions. You may attack once and move. You may also use one item on your turn and use your character’s utility powers. A skill check takes the place of attack if that is what you choose to do. You are also allowed to make one Challenge Condition roll at the end of your turn. Except for challenge condition, the order in which you take your actions is irrelevant. 'Rules for Combat Encounters' Initiative At the beginning of combat you roll initiative to figure out the order of combat. Roll a D12 and add your speed statistic to determine your initiative roll. In the case of a tie, reroll and the highest goes first. If you are using a Utility you announce it when appropriate. Attacking When it is your turn to attack, roll a D12 add either your Normal Attack or Special Attack value to this number. Announce this number and the type of damage to the defender. If you are using a Utility you announce it when appropriate. You automatically “miss” with your attack if it is not described. Defending When you are attacked you are given a number that indicates the amount of power behind his normal or special attack. You subtract the appropriate defense from this number (Normal Defense to Normal Attack and Special Defense to Special Attack) and the result is the amount of damage you take. If you are using a Utility you announce it when appropriate. Skill Check There are some pretty snazzy things that a person can do in combat. They can roll a perception check to try and find that frustrating assassin. Your character could even use cunning to tie up an unconscious adversary. A skill check is a D12 plus the amount invested into the required skill. Utility You can use utilities any time you want within the restrictions given, but you may not use any single utility twice in the same round. Challenge Condition At the end of your turn you may challenge a current condition on your character. When you challenge a condition both you and the target that gave the condition roll a D12 and the attacker adds the appropriate offensive attack statistic and the defender adds the appropriate defensive statistic. If the defender's score equals or surpasses the attacker's then the condition expires and he no longer suffers from the penalty. 'Rules for Skill Encounters' There are numerous points where you need to overcome something that isn't associated with combat. You may need to disarm a trap, convince the pirate that you are not actually a stowaway, or slip the key off of the troll's belt for example. In order to overcome a Skill Encounter you must roll a D12 plus the amount invested into the required skill and compare the results against the Dice Check. If the roll's results are greater than the Dice Check then you have beaten that Dice Check. [[Movement|'Movement']] You can either use a hex or standard square grid for movement. They work relatively the same for this system, but we refer to a unit of either as a “square.” Base Movement Your character can move a number of squares equal to 3+(1 per 3 points of speed) each round with no penalty. Round down. Run Movement When you are hurrying to get somewhere you can take a -4 to both your defenses until your next turn for a movement equal to twice your base movement Difficult terrain This is anything ranging from rubble, to underbrush, to walking through water. Moving through a difficult terrain space costs two points of your base movement. [[Combat Modifiers|'Combat Modifiers']] There are numerous things that can affect how combat is played out. This link takes you to a page that describes what to do in these situations. .